1. Field
The following description relates to a rotor and a motor providing high power operation at high level driving speeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor is classified into a permanent magnet synchronous motor (PMSM), an induction motor, a switched reluctance motor (SRM), etc. The PMSM, uses a permanent magnet, has a high level of power density, a compact sized structure, and superior operation efficiency. In this regard, the PMSM is widely applied to a motor for hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.
In general, the magnet used for the PMSM is formed using rare earth resources. For example, the rare earth resource magnet may be a Neodymium (NdFeB) magnet having superior residual magnetism (Br) and coercive force (Hc). However, the scarcity of rare earth resources causes high costs and wide cost fluctuations of the rare earth resource magnet.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternatives to the rare earth resources or a need for a motor manufacturing technology capable of providing a performance corresponding to that of a motor using rare earth resources without using rare earth resources.